


Anti Just Wanted Attention

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [6]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Childish!Anti, Drabble, German accent, Random - Freeform, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Anti took over Dr. Schneeplestein's video, and the doctor isn't so happy about that!





	Anti Just Wanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY RANDOM quick and short drabble I came up with. Seeing as how everyone made something for Jack's recent Anti vid, I might as well join in on the hype! I'm still updating [The Demons Within](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8779759), don't worry! It definitely has not ended and is not on hiatus.
> 
> Enjoy!

“See you soon.” Anti ended the recording with a smirk. He then sighed, his face falling into a frown. “Schneeple!” He shouted.  
  
The doctor sitting behind him groaned. “Vat, you stupid demon? You took over my video as you liked! Are you happy now?!”  
  
“You shouldn’t have this many cameos in Jack’s channel in the first place!” The demon started glitching.  
  
“Vat ze fuck are you talking about?! Anyzing medical related is my turn for a guest appearance!” The doctor rubbed his temples. “I vas trying to save Jack in ze game and you have to go ruin everyzing!”  
  
“You are not supposed to have more appearances than me!” Anti pointed at himself with his thumb hard. “I was made first! I was thought up first! I am your superior! You are taking the spotlight away from me!”  
  
“Yes yes yes, vhatever, you pissy little demon!” The doctor rolled his eyes. “Lie to ze audience! I’m sure zey vill love you even more now zat you made it look like you have taken over ze Schneeplestein right now!”  
  
Anti growled. “I am supposed to be in control, you fucking German doctor scum!”  
  
“Who ze fuck are you calling a scum, you glitch bitch mozerfucker!” Doctor Schneeplestein shouted. “You come over and ruin ze video I vas supposed to be on, and now you have all ze reasons?!”  
  
“I’m a demon, you dumbass! I don't have moral reasoning!” Anti retorted.   
  
“Zen vhat ze fuck are you even talking to me for?!” The doctor stood up, flailing his arms. “Nozing I say vill make sense to you anyway!”  
  
“All I’m saying is that all the attention should be on me! Not you! Not on Chase! Not on Jackaboy Man! NOBODY!” The demon shouted, his voice suddenly deeper and more glitched.  
  
“Vell, if you’re talking about being superior, I believe Jackaboy Man was earlier than you. Shouldn’t he be in more videos and your superior?” The doctor provoked.  
  
“Shut the fuck up! He didn’t make as deep of an impression as me! He was barely even remembered by most of the community!” Anti shouted.   
  
“Vhat are you even telling everyone you’re in control for? You are very well awvare that Jack is and always in control.” The doctor put on his mask. “I don’t zink making everyone hate you vas your motive.”  
  
“Only this will make them pay more attention to me! Making them try and track me down! Making them follow every hint I put out there. So EVERYONE will know and be sure of my existence on this channel!”  
  
The doctor shook his head. “I have deduced zat you have anxiety and probably obsession of attention, you fucking attention whore.” He stuck his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. “Only you are so worried about people forgetting you so badly, zat you went and tampered vith Jack’s twitter, tumblr, videos, and even ze selfies. MY OWN selfie vas ruined by you editing zat blood streak down my face and zat stupid secret code! And I can’t believe zat Jack let you get awvay vith it!”  
  
Suddenly, a woman’s voice echoed throughout the house. “SEAN! TELL YOUR STUPID ALTER EGOS TO SHUT UP! I’M TRYING TO FOCUS ON THIS ART PIECE!”  
  
The door to Jack’s office opened. “Hey guys, Signe is getting tired of you two arguing. The fact that we can hear you clearly over this foam padded room just shows how loud you guys were being.”  
  
“Ve can’t help it. Ve are a part of you after all.” Dr. Schneeplestein exclaimed. “Your voice just goes through walls.”  
  
“Yeah well, better keep it down if you don’t want Signe attacking you two with cactuses. And you can stop scolding Anti now, Schneeple. Anti was just acting like a child, wanting attention, so just let him be.”  
  
“Hey!” Anti shouted.  
  
Jack ignored the demon and continued, “The fans are hyped up about him now anyway. Might as well let him have some fun. Also, stitch his neck for us, ok? Thanks!” With that, the door closed.  
  
The doctor shrugged and sighed, turning to Anti. “Alright. Let’s get your neck fixed.”  
  
Anti humphed, but sat down and looked up, showing his neck.  
  
“Seriously, must you cut your neck every single time you show yourselves on the internet? I had to stitch your stupid cut over and over, and we’re running out of stitches!” The doctor complained as he grabbed a needle.  
  
“Shut up and just do your job.” Anti grumbled.  
  
“You be careful vith your mouth before I let your head fall off and not bozther to stitch you back up, dumb childish demon!”  
  
Anti pressed his lips together, swallowing his next insult so his head can stay on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! owo~


End file.
